Pepper's Mishap
by Pennussellshipper
Summary: After Sunil gets sprayed by a skunk, Pepper gets blamed for it. THen, later, we meet someone new... (based on a script i wrote and sent into Hasbro Studios)


It was another normal day at Littlest Pet Shop. It had been a very slow day, due to the fact that it was Sunday. Usually, the pets' owners wouldn't bring them on Sundays, but the owners were on vacation for about 2 weeks, (today was the day they came home), so they brought their pets to LPS. Blythe just came back from the movies with Youngmee, Jasper and Sue. She went out back to Littlest Pet Shop's new, renovated backyard and saw Mrs. Twombly worked on something that was covered with a blanket.

"Hey, Mrs. Twombly!" Blythe greeted. "Whatcha working on?" Mrs. Twombly smiled.

"Hello, Blythe! I want to show you the new addition to Littlest Pet Shop!"

Mrs. Twombly pulled off the blanket. Underneath it was a beautiful pet playground. It had pet sized swings, slides, small roller coasters, monkey bars, etc.

"Wow Mrs. T.!" Blythe said, excited. "What is it?" "It's the new Littlest Pet Shop Romp Around Playground!" "Can the pets play on it now?" "Sure!" Mrs. T. said, "let them play!"

Blythe ran into the day camp. The pets were doing there own thing. Suddenly, Vinnie shouted, "Hey everyone! It's Blythe! Let's greet her!' All the pets ran up to Blythe and started talking in their own pet language that only Blythe could understand.

"Okay everyone, calm down!" Blythe laughed. "Anyway, Mrs. Twombly built a new playground for you guys. Who wants to play on it first?"

Zoe: Play!? Now!? I just got my hair perfectly straight, I CANNOT go outside immediately after I got groomed!

Pepper: I would, but I'm busy learning new jokes. I'll be doing them outside by the dumpster! Bye!

Vinnie: Not now, I'm practicing a new dance routine. (Dances but then trips and falls) Needs some work.

Minka: I'M PAINTING! I'M PAINTING!

Russell: I just got a bath. I'm not getting dirty all over again.

Penny: Um, I don't want to right now. I'm busy trying a new ribbon dancing routine.

Sunil had finished the stuff he needed to do. '_Why not?'_ he thought, _'it's just a playground…' _"Ooh!" Sunil squealed. "Me me me me me me meeeeee!" Blythe chuckled. "Okay, Sunil, you can go play."

**XX**

"Sunil," Blythe said, "I'm off to the grocery store to get a few stuff. Do you think you'll be okay out here by yourself?" Sunil eagerly nodded. "Okay then. See you soon."

Sunil decided to explore the playground before actually playing on it. He wandered over to a nearby sandbox and played around with the sand with his little paws.

Suddenly, a rustling sound was heard. Sunil's ears perked up. "H..H..H..Hello?" he said. The rustling sound continued. "W..W..Who's there?" Sunil walked over to the bush. Apparently, the sound was coming from the bush because it got louder.

Then, a shadow figure of what looked like Pepper, popped out of the bush. "Oh, it's only a friendly squirrel!" Sunil cheered. He jumped up to grab it, but then the squirrel (which is really a skunk) turned around and lifted its big, bushy tail right in front of Sunil. He screamed with fear.

Then, suddenly, everything went black.

**XX **

Sunil woke up. His head was hurting really badly. He then noticed a really bad smell. "Yuck!" he said. "What smells bad?" Then Sunil sniffed himself. "Aaahh! It's me! That wasn't a squirrel. That was a skunk! Oh, I knew I should've stayed inside!"

Sunil walked into the day camp sadly. All the pets, minus Pepper, looked at him. Russell was the first to notice. "Hey Sunil!" he said. "How was the…WOAH!" Russell immediately noticed Sunil's scent and held his nose. "What happened?" Russell asked. Sunil blushed. "I was outside, and I heard a noise, so I went over to a bush, and then a shadow of a skunk came out of the bush, and then it sprayed me!" Zoe piped in, "Sunil, why don't you go sit in fire hydrant until Blythe comes back?" Sadly, Sunil walked over into the slide.

Later, Blythe came back from the store. "WOAH!" she yelled as soon as she walked into the day camp. "What's that smell?" Holding their noses, the pets pointed to the fire hydrant, which had smell fumes coming out of it. Confused, Blythe walked over to the slide. She stuck her head in and saw Sunil. "Sunil? What happened?" she asked him. "I..I..I was outside, a..and I heard a..a..a noise and then I…I..I.. went over to a bush…and then a shadow of a s..skunk came out…and then it sprayed me!" Sunil sobbed.

Blythe's sweet face turned into an angry one. "Sunil!" she yelled, "how could you!"

Sunil whimpered before answering back, "I'm sorry, Blythe…" His innocent eyes filled with tears.

Blythe softened up. "It's okay Sunil. Luckily, while I was at the store, I bought some hydrogen peroxide and baking soda. C'mon, let's get you cleaned up."

**XX**

"Hey, Russell, do you think it was Pepper that sprayed Sunil?" Vinnie asked Russell. "I don't know, what makes you think that?" Russell replied. "Well, for one thing, Pepper was probably trying to get Sunil back for insulting her." Russell started to lose his temper. He slammed the book he was reading shut and glared at Vinnie.

"Vinnie, what are you talking about!?"

"Don't you remember?"

**FLASHBACK**

Sunil: Hey Pepper! Wanna hear a joke?

Pepper: Sure!

Sunil: Okay, what's funny, gray, and smells REALLY bad?

Pepper: ?

Sunil: You! (rolls on the floor, laughing)

Pepper: (growls)

Sunil: (runs away)

**END FLASHBACK**

"Good point." Russell said.

Later on, Pepper came into the day camp. 'Hey guys!' she said. "What's up?"

Vinnie glared at Pepper. "Oh, hello, Pepper.." he said, angrily. Pepper was confused.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked a bit annoyed.

"Well, um, Pepper, did you do any, ahem, 'spraying' while you were outside?"

"Actually, yes, I di.."

"AHA! You admit it! You DID spray Sunil!"

"What the? No no no, I..I.."

"Blythe! Russell called. "We found out who sprayed Sunil!"

Blythe came running in the day camp with Sunil in her arms.

"Who was it!?" she asked frantically.

Everyone pointed to Pepper. She started feeling guilty.

"Really, Pepper?" Blythe asked, annoyed.

"B..B..But Blythe, I didn't…"

"If it wasn't you, then who sprayed Sunil? This is getting ridiculous, why in the world would you spray one of your friends? Pepper, go sit in the corner."

"But Blythe.."

"NOW PEPPER!"

Pepper slumped over to the corner sadly. Blythe and Sunil returned to the grooming area.

Penny started to worry about this. She knew that Pepper wouldn't spray any of her friends, even if it was by accident. She walked over to one of her closest friends, Russell.

"Russell?" she asked. "Um, do you think that it was Pepper who sprayed Sunil?"

Russell looked up at Penny Ling. "Of course it was Pepper! Who else would have sprayed Sunil?" he asked.

Penny started sweating nervously. "Well, um, maybe one of Pepper's relatives could've done it."

"But didn't Pepper say that all of her relatives are hanging out in the Bahamas?"

"Oh, right….."

**XX**

In the grooming area, Blythe continued to wash Sunil with the hydrogen peroxide and baking soda formula. Sunil whimpered and blushed in embarrassment. He felt bad that he got himself in a load of trouble. Blythe noticed.

"Sunil? What's wrong?" she asked.

Sunil whimpered. "I just feel sorry for getting myself into a lot of trouble…" That's when Sunil burst into tears.

"Shhhhhhh shhh its okay Sunil," Blythe said, comfortingly, "I know it was an accident."

Sunil wiped his tears away. "R..R..Really?"

"Yes. Actually, when I was younger, and I lived in my old neighbor, my dad took me camping, and I, well, kinda ran into a skunk and it sprayed me. So, its okay, Sunil, you're not the only one who ran into a skunk."

Sunil smiled. He didn't feel guilty about being sprayed.

As long as he knew that a lot of other people ran into skunks and got sprayed, too, he felt a little bit happier.

"That's a good mongoose." Blythe said as she rubbed Sunil's head with a washcloth that was soaked in the formula. "Let's continue cleaning you up, okay?" Sunil smiled again and nodded.

**XX**

Back in the day camp, Pepper still sat in the corner. Since she was in a bad mood, she was emitting her spray, the bad one.

"Why everyone think it me?" Pepper said to herself. "Even though I'm a skunk, it doesn't mean that I'M the one who sprayed Sunil! It could've been some OTHER skunk! Now Sunil's gonna think I'm a jerk."

Later on, Blythe cleaned up Sunil and brought him into the day camp.

"Hey guys!" Blythe said. "Look who just got all cleaned up!"

The pets cheered in excitement. Sunil grinned really big.

Pepper saw everyone cheering for Sunil. She walked over to Blythe and the other pets.

"Um, Blythe?" Pepper asked nervously.

"Ugh, what is it, Pepper?"

"Blythe, you gotta believe me; I didn't spray Sunil, nor will I EVER because he's my friend. Please believe me Blythe, please…."

"Fine, Pepper, just this once. But next time, I'm gonna tell your owners." Pepper nodded.

"Now," Blythe said, "let's all go outside and see who REALLY sprayed Sunil."

All the pets rushed outside with Blythe.

**XX**

"Okay, Sunil," Blythe said, "what bush did you see the skunk in?" Sunil pointed to a bush with pretty flowers on it. "That one." He said. The pets walked over to the bush.

"I'll go in and check because I'm already a skunk." Pepper said. She walked closer to the bush and growled, "Hey! Come outta there!".

Suddenly, the skunk came out. But this wasn't just any ordinary skunk, this was Pepper's SISTER, Salt.

Salt looked kinda like Pepper, except her fur colors were inverted. For example, since Pepper's hair is white, Salt's hair is grey, and since Pepper's body color is grey, Salt's it white.

"SALT!"

"PEPPER!"

Then, the two of them hugged.

"WHAT?!" everyone shouted in confusion. "You have a sister?!" Blythe said, surprised. "Of course I do! Everyone, this is Salt."

"Wait a second," Sunil said, "Did you spray me, Salt?"

Salt blushed. "Um, well, yeah, I did." She said.

"But why?"

"Well, first off, you scared me, and well skunks spray when they are frightened."

"Oh well, um, sorry…"

"That's okay, I know you didn't mean to."

"Wait," Russell said, "Pepper, you said that you did spray someone, but if it wasn't Sunil, then, who DID you spray/"

"Oh, yeah! I sprayed a raccoon. He was trying to steal my comedy props."

"Oh."

"Anyway, now that we know that Pepper didn't spray Sunil, let's all go to the park!" Blythe said. All the pets cheered with excitement. "C'mon Salt," Pepper said, "you can come with us, too!"

DA END

**XX**

**Oh. My. Gosh. I CANNOT believe I actually finished this! This took a REALLY long time to write! I started writing in on Saturday at around noon, then I had to go to a graduation party which lasted till 5:00 and then I went to dinner, then yesterday, I wrote some more in the morning, then I had to go to church. When I returned I wrote some more, and then I took a break and continued at night, and then I FINALLY finished the rest today! Thanks for reading! I put a lot of effort into this.**

**Pennussellshipper out!**


End file.
